This invention relates to a material vacuum stirring and dispersing device, particularly to one stirring material evenly and preventing it from forming aggregation like balls, upgrading quality of mixed material so as to make it advantageous for subsequent processes.
A known conventional stirring device and mixed material condition are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. It includes an pen container 1 for stirring and mixing a solid 10 and a liquid 11, but it is often impossible to mix them evenly under disadvantageous exterior environments. In addition, a stirring member 2 rotates with a definite pivot point in the center to stir and mix solid 10 and liquid 11 located near the center of the container 1. Therefore, solid located near the inner wall of the container 1 may be hardly stirred and dispersed, prone to make up aggregation like balls. Besides, mixing materials in the container 1 may be liable to be affected by humidity and temperature of the atmosphere to result in a finished mixture of inferior quality.
In the operating process of the conventional device very tiny miscellaneous matter and dirt 12 in air may easily fall into the container 1, mixing with aggregation like balls formed in the material, particularly mixing in bubbles in the material, resulting in an inferior quality of the finished mixed material, which will be unfavorable for subsequent flowing processes.
For example, in the paint industry, a paint made by mixing various materials with the known conventional method may often contain such miscellaneous mater, dirt 12 and bubbles, making it impossible to completely adhere on the surface of an object such as walls, wood or the like, Or in pharmaceutical industry, medicines have to be mixed absolutely in a very clean sophisticated condition to ensure quality of medicines and the curing effects. Should the medicines made be not very pure by the known conventional device, they may not have effect for curing, but maybe harmful for health. Further, for example in the electronic industry, if the conductive solder used in electronic products should not be god, it would spoil products so that technological makers may lose competitiveness in the market.